


Let Me Come Home

by westandvigilant



Series: Astronomy in Reverse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westandvigilant/pseuds/westandvigilant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is finally back and Allura doesn't exactly know what to do with herself. this is my attempt at fluffing up a sad prompt...</p><p>recovery/discovery. Shallura week day 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Come Home

They had all decided, collectively, that Shiro should not wake up alone.

They had no idea what he had been through. There was zero indication to what had happened to the pilot when they pulled him from the Galra ship. All they knew was that he was bloody and unconscious and alone when they found him and that they refused to let him awaken the same way.

Allura volunteered for the first watch. She cited the fact that Alteans needed little sleep to send the battle weary paladins off to bed. A smart and quick lie, if she did say so herself. But they had all been so haggard - so utterly bone tired - since Shiro was lost, that Allura thought she could forgive herself one more lie.

The job was easy enough. Just stay with him in the medbay. She sat with him quietly, comfortable next to the steady rhythm of his breathing. He wasn't likely to wake. Not just yet.

And it seemed nothing more than natural, if she did say so herself, to slip her slender fingers into his palm and give it a squeeze.

It did not seem quite natural, however, that the rescued man should wake at her touch.

He did not stir awake. There was not a single moment of warning. Shiro was simply asleep and then he was awake. He inhaled sharply, his eyes snapping wide open, a line of panic etched into the skin of his forehead.

For whatever reason, Allura never had any clue why she reacted so strangely around him. But to this perfectly manageable moment, Allura reached over him and lost her the fingers of her right hand in the untrimmed hair at his temple. Anxiety clenched her heart. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Shiro, Shiro," she whispered, voice oddly thin. "Shiro, don't worry, you're home now. You're home."

The stupidity of what she said sunk in immediately. Her cheeks burned a thousand degrees and she bit her tongue. Literally. She closed her eyes as though it would reboot the moment.

 _This isn't his home, you nitwit_ , she thought.  _This is the place where he lives while you send him off to risk his life._

But then she heard him sigh. An airy sigh with an unmistakable smile in it. She opened her eyes to see him yawning, his eyes fluttering shut and his back arching ever so slightly off the observation table.

"I'm glad, Princess," he rasped, "it's good to be back." His head seemed to loll toward her, giving her a full view of the lopsided smile strung upon his lips. And that smile coupled with the gravel in his voice to... Well, the flush continued to creep across her cheeks and a dull heat began to pool low in her gut.

"You're safe now," she murmured. Her fingers had started to stroke his hair, her own smile tugging subtly at the corner of her mouth. It was his turn to squeeze her hand. A contented hum rumbled through his chest.

Shiro cleared his throat and settled into her touch. She was silently thankful that his eyes were closed and there was no way her could see that the flush had finally tinged her ears. Sleep appeared to crawl back into his veins. Sleep and relief, if she did say so herself.

"I dreamed of you, Allura," he breathed. "I dreamed of you every time I..."

He drifted off again mid-sentence, limbs growing slack with slumber. And instead of trying to decode his confession, Allura succumbed to her own exhaustion. With sleep. Relief. Satisfaction.

When Allura opened her eyes again, not only were their fingers still intertwined, but she had laid her head down on his chest at some point. Her hair fanned out around them and his arm was wrapped loosely over her shoulder. Whoever had next watch would find them like this, she knew. And she was too tired to care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well. I said it was my ATTEMPT at fluff.
> 
> also, I like how in my fics Shiro is only capable of forgetting all the Reasons why Allura Is Too Perfect For Him and This Isn't The Time Or Place unless he's in that weird sleep space. also, by "like," I mean I hate it ahahahahah ha HA
> 
> I mean, at this point, I should probably just rename the series LET HIM REST.


End file.
